<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Letter by edgyhwng</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663656">The Letter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgyhwng/pseuds/edgyhwng'>edgyhwng</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Explicit Language, Friendship, HUMBLE PRINCE DREAM, Homophobia, Kings &amp; Queens, Latin, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Resolved Sexual Tension, Royalty, Slow Burn, Small Towns, Violence, stressful to write and read ngl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:22:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgyhwng/pseuds/edgyhwng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream.</p><p>    The name rattled the poor boy’s head. He didn’t know why, but something about the prince made him tremendously nervous. Was it the high power, or the visuals? Nothing came to him. All he could think of was to make a good impression. He fitted into the clothing his mother had laid out, grumbling and groaning as he slipped it all on. He hated dressing up, no matter the occasion. He was always the boy to be outside in the early mornings, running around and playing in the mud from past rainfalls. He couldn’t do things like that while dressed up. Especially not in front of high power.</p><p>    And definitely not in front of Dream.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. INTRO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+besties+mwah+ily+all">my besties mwah ily all</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    A boy by the name of George lived in a large kingdom. The houses go further than the eye can see. Multiple years have been spent building, furnishing and finalizing this vast area, and as of today, it has been the hundredth year since this kingdom was completed. This, in the king and queen’s eyes, called for a celebration. </p><p> </p><p>    George’s nerves were bouncing off high walls. His heart was beating out his chest. He knew that he had to be on best behavior, especially today. Being in the eyesight of the king and queen was daunting enough, but it was the prince who he feared the most. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>    Dream. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>    The name rattled the poor boy’s head. He didn’t know why, but something about the prince made him tremendously nervous. Was it the high power, or the visuals? Nothing came to him. All he could think of was to make a good impression. He fitted into the clothing his mother had laid out, grumbling and groaning as he slipped it all on. He hated dressing up, no matter the occasion. He was always the boy to be outside in the early mornings, running around and playing in the mud from past rainfalls. He couldn’t do things like that while dressed up. Especially not in front of high power.</p><p> </p><p>    And <em> definitely </em>not in front of Dream.</p><p> </p><p>    “George, darling. Are you almost ready?” George’s mother had called out from the dining area, flatting out her vest and fixing her stray hairs, tucking them underneath the large bun. She always had a bun in her hair. Always braided and wrapped tightly, tied securely with a ribbon. George always paid attention to that. Though he knows it's a simple thing in everyone else’s mind, he finds it very beautiful. Unique even. She and a few others are the only ones who do such a thing. Most women have their hair cut short to their shoulders, majorly limiting the styles they can arrange into it.</p><p> </p><p>    “Coming now, mother.” He called back, swiping up his bag and slipping on his shoes, stumbling to his mother as he struggled to get them on. </p><p> </p><p>    “Please don’t do as you did last time, George.” She said with a stern look, making sure George understood every word. George thought back to last time. Remembering himself falling in front of the queen was enough to make his whole body tense up a little bit. “Trust me,” he scoffed out softly, making his way towards the door. “I won’t.”</p><p> </p><p>    George is 20 now. The occurrence happened when he was 12. He could presume he wouldn’t make the same mistake, knowing he has grown and matured. Plus, Dream will be front and centre today. He will make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.</p><p> </p><p>    At least, he hopes it won’t.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>bla bla yes this is my first story so please dont be too rough on me cause i have feelings. this story was a random thought i had in class and it just happened to be a pretty fire thought so i said fuck it and here we are.</p><p> </p><p>also i might get very side tracked in the making of this because high school sucks dick. but its okay cause i bet my friends are the only ones gonna read this anyway lol.</p><p> </p><p>BUT, if you arent my friend and you would like to be, my twitter is @arianaaHQ. give me clout cause im self centered and need attention /j</p><p> </p><p>ATTENTION !! i am in no way trying to make dream and george’s friendship irl romantic whatsoever. they are, in this, purely just characters i used. their friendship irl is literally amazing. i would never romanticize something like that ever.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. THE DAY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George and his family are going to the kingdom’s 100th anniversary. George dreaded gatherings, but he went anyways, considering his mother and sister’s desire to go. But, he had no idea this day would make his thoughts, which began a while back, worse.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    George, beside his mother and sister, were making their way down to the centre of the kingdom. They all knew it as Town Unitatis, the term ‘Unitatis’ meaning “unity.” The kingdom had always been consumed in the mindset and promise to ensure everyone’s safety, and they kept their word to that statement. Everyone had a home. Everyone was well fed. Everyone was content.</p><p> </p><p>    The bustle of the people only increased the closer they got to the town. Though people always perceive towns as a small area included in a larger area, that's not quite the case here. Town Unitatis is mighty. It’s filled with shops on every corner, as well as bakeries scattered along with them. There are areas with sewing materials for those who make their own clothing, and even clothing stores for those who don’t have the knowledge of making clothing.</p><p> </p><p>    George was one that knew very little on making clothes. He had made a pair of socks, and one shirt that ended up looking more like a bag. He told himself he wouldn’t try after that, but he would always have that voice in the back of his mind, telling him to try again. But, he’d usually push those thoughts to the side and continue on with his day.</p><p> </p><p>    “Remember, <em> no messing around.” </em>George’s mother reminded him as they got closer and closer to the booming music and the audible voices. It was almost like she assumed something was going to happen, no matter how many times George reassured her that everything would be fine. She can tell he gets nervous in this part of town, and even though she has not a clue why it happens, she makes sure her son is safe and careful anyways. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust him, but he was quite careless, and she wanted him to make up for the tragedy that happened last festival.</p><p> </p><p>    She could remember it like it was yesterday. George was running around with one of his buddies in front of the palace, awaiting for the royals to come out and greet the guests. As soon as the prince walked out with the queen, George had looked up at them while running, and slipped. He dove head-first into the muddy ground, laying there for a few seconds. The queen’s hand flew directly in front of her mouth, and the prince looked as though he was holding back a chuckle. George’s mom was humiliated, and she could only imagine what her son felt. </p><p> </p><p>    She shook her head from the thoughts, bringing her attention back to the present times. George noticed that action, but decided to ignore it. It was irrelevant to him. His stomach was doing cartwheels. He could see the palace. He could see the walkway and large concrete area where people stand to gaze up at the royals. To gaze up at Dream. He still can’t think as to why Dream makes him so giddy. It’s almost like every time he thinks of the boy, his stomach drops and his hands begin to sweat. It was annoying, and he wanted to know exactly why it happened. </p><p> </p><p>    And, why it only happened with Dream.</p><p> </p><p>__</p><p> </p><p>    “Attention all guests! The royals will be making their entrance soon! While waiting, head out and get some beverages or delicious pastries! Good day!” The announcer sounded enthusiastic to announce the near-coming entrance of the royals, but that only made the turning in George’s stomach worse. He wasn’t ready. He never was ready for the royals. Ever.</p><p> </p><p>    But, what somewhat got his mind off of it was the way everything got slightly louder after the announcement. The energy of his surroundings gradually got more and more ecstatic. The guests' voices got even more audible, and the bass of the music blaring through the town shook George’s chest. It really was a major festival. More major than George remembered it to be. It frightened him. All he really expected were speeches, food, and everyone to say their goodbyes. But, by the looks of it, he believes he’ll be here for a while.</p><p> </p><p>    So he decided to make the most of it.</p><p> </p><p>    “I’m going to head over to the bakery to get a small pastry.” George had stated, causing his mother to look at him and nod hesitantly. He saw the slight worry in his mother’s eyes, but he didn’t pay too much attention to it. He was 20 years old and hungry. What’s the worst that could happen?</p><p> </p><p>    He felt like he was pushing through a herd of horses. Everyone too focused on getting closer to the palace that they paid no attention to who they were knocking into. They were only focused on themselves. George had never been more angry at his growling stomach. He really had to be hungry at the worst time. </p><p> </p><p>    Once he made it to the building, he saw a familiar figure at the counter. Their shoulders were broad, covered with a silky and flowy shirt. It was a soft and light pink color, which made it look very fragile. He noticed how the sleeves curtained down to the figures' slim sides. Their pants are a clean white, met with black boots that went half way up their calves. Their hair is tousled as they grab the small muffin from the worker, nodding softly.</p><p> </p><p>    Once the figure turned around, George’s stomach dropped down to his toes. He felt his face ignite in flames, but he couldn’t look away. Not yet. His eyes wandered the shirt, seeing an exposed collar, accompanied by a silver necklace with the town's symbol in the middle. He looked up at the boy’s face, seeing his defined jaw and cheekbones. His lips were a soft pink, and from what he could see, his eyes were a beautiful emerald color. </p><p> </p><p>    It was Dream.</p><p> </p><p>    George didn’t realize he was staring too long until his eye’s met Dream’s, causing him to look away almost immediately. He didn’t dare to look back. Not until he heard the bakery door close. He still didn’t understand why Dream made him act like that. It didn’t make sense to him whatsoever. Even after thinking about it multiple times, it didn’t add up. </p><p> </p><p>__</p><p>    Before George knew it, it was time for the ceremony. Time to see the royals. Time to see Dream again. And, just like always, that thought causes his stomach to do flips once again. Of course. He sighs audibly, staying silent until the speeches.</p><p> </p><p>    The trumpet blares a familiar sound to everyone, causing the crowd to go silent almost immediately. The surroundings went from energetic to serious, and that also causes George’s nerves to get worse.</p><p> </p><p>    “Our dearests guests, please welcome, King William Unitatis II!” The announcer called out, causing the crowd to applaud, stray whoops escaping mouths as well. George’s stomach swirled as he clapped along with the crowd, trying to keep his nerves from being too obvious. The king walks out, taking a bow before settling into his throne, the legs and back of it a shiny gold with random carvings, and the cushioned part a velvety red. The rest of the thrones looked almost identical, just differently designed, and the king’s was larger than the rest. His outfit matched the throne, his cape identical to the cushion, as the rest of the outfit just complimented the rest of it all. The crown kept George’s attention until the next announcement. Though he was far away, the crown still glistened brightly.</p><p> </p><p>    “Next, please welcome Queen Anne Unitatis!” The announcer then says, sending the crowd into another round of applause. The queen walked out right after, also bowing to the crowd before settling down as well. Her dress is almost identical to what Dream had on in the bakery. The flowiness is on the end of her dress as well, slightly dragging across the floor behind her. The color is the same as Dream’s, along with the transparent collar. The crown is lighter than the king’s, and it includes rhinestones that are placed neatly around the base. Her hair is tied up in a rose-like way. She embodies the term ‘royalty.’</p><p> </p><p>    “And lastly, welcome, Prince Dream Unitatis!” The announcer finally exclaims. The name George dreaded the most. The prince walks out, head held high before bowing and, just like his parents, settling down onto his throne next to the queen. George had already seen Dream today, but he couldn’t help but admire him again. Admire how much brighter his face looked in direct sun. Admire how his shirt defined every muscle it pressed against. Admire the crown placed softly on his head, almost identical to the one on the king’s head. </p><p> </p><p>    George shook his head. “Stop it.” He mumbled, almost inaudibly to himself, hoping no one heard. He subtly looked around, seeing no one looking his way. He took a sigh of relief as he brought his attention back to the palace. And, not just on Dream this time, but on all of them. They all proved fully that they were royalty. From their defined features to their elegant clothing. They were perfect.</p><p> </p><p>__</p><p> </p><p>    The royals went through their speeches. The king spoke on the history of the kingdom, and how content he was that it was still standing. The queen expressed her happiness towards the people of the kingdom, and gave genuine thanks to the warriors who helped keep the kingdom safe. The prince didn’t give a speech, for he was too young to ‘speak his mind to the community.’ That frustrated Dream, but he doesn’t show it. At least, George doesn’t notice any anger. Most likely because he was in front of hundreds of people and wanted to stay as peaceful as possible. </p><p> </p><p>    Another reason he doesn’t notice also could be because of how exhausted he is. While listening to the speeches, he met up with his mother and sister, which wore him down. They all agreed to leave after the speeches were done. They knew all that followed was a party and dancing, and that didn’t interest any of them. </p><p> </p><p>    Well, besides George. </p><p> </p><p>    He wouldn’t mind forcing his body to go another hour or so. He doesn’t know if it’s for the music or the prince’s dancing. Every kingdom-wide celebration, possible princesses will dance with the prince. They are selected by the king and queen, and it is to decide who the prince would like to take to throne with him. </p><p> </p><p>    But suddenly, George wasn’t exactly fond of that thought. He didn’t know why though? It was normal for the prince to do that. He didn’t think it was jealousy. <em> Why would I be jealous of something as little as that? </em>He thought to himself. He didn’t find any interest in dancing with any princesses anyway.</p><p> </p><p>    But then, he realized that it wasn’t the princesses that he wanted to dance with.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>george is so.. i love him in this ngl. i made him act like me when he sees someone that makes him feel overpowered almost. except i almost cry when someone intimidating makes eye contact w me, and sometimes i shit myself LOLOLOL.</p><p> </p><p>anyways if you hated the vibes, all i can say is im sorry and maybe wait for my next stories if and when i write them. toodles.</p><p> </p><p>BUT, if you did like it, you make me feel powerful and i would give you my life if i could, but idk how to do that, i apologize.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. WRITING</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George had finally met up with Nick, his friend from years ago. They were inseparable, so George decided he was the one to tell. What happened after that, shocked George.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    George didn’t even remember falling asleep. The last thing he remembered was that stupid thought that he doesn’t even want to think about. He still doesn’t understand why he thought of that. He tells himself that his mind is playing tricks on him, but why that of all things?</p><p> </p><p>    He stretches, bringing his hands over his head which caused a bit of his stomach to show. He slides off his cot-like bed, stumbling to the family area, seeing his sister, sitting quietly on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>    She is a few years younger than George. Annoying, but still mature. She looked just like her mother. Beautiful brown hair, always kept up in a braid. Her eyes were a soft blue. It was almost a diamond color. Her outfits were always plain, but beautiful. He was proud to be related to them. </p><p> </p><p>    “Gogy, have you seen mom?” She spoke out, still focused on knitting that same sweater she’s been working on for a few weeks now. She is quite known for getting sidetracked.</p><p> </p><p>    “Amber, you should know where she is by now.” George speaks out softly, a hint of stern peeping out as well. This was always a sensitive topic for him.</p><p> </p><p>    Their father had passed away while George was 6. He had been traveling outside the kingdom, just exploring like he had always wanted. But, on said journey, he ran into a bear, becoming blocked on the trail. He lacked the materials to fight back, losing an unfair fight. </p><p> </p><p>    Though it had been a while ago, their mother still never hesitated to visit his grave once a month. She didn’t go very often because, one, it was a long walk, and two, she’s almost always busy. She takes every opportunity she can to visit, but work is slightly more important to her, considering that is her only way to get their food.</p><p> </p><p>    George was told at the age of 16, because his mother knew he wouldn’t be able to handle it if she told him earlier. George is quite sensitive, and his mother and sister knew that. He’s always been like that. </p><p> </p><p>    That thought is what caused George’s sister to stand up quickly, walking over to give George a soft hug. George’s breath had quickened, but immediately slowed back down when she wrapped her arms around him. Hugs were George’s comfort place, no matter who it was.</p><p> </p><p>    It made him happy.</p><p> </p><p>    “I’m so sorry, Gogy. I completely forgot.” Amber spoke softly into his shoulder, letting go right after. She feels terrible. She is the only one that takes the time to forget about it. She sometimes even forgets that it happened, and that’s why things like that slip, and she always feels terrible afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>    “It’s okay, Amber. It’s alright.” George spoke in the same soft tone, ensuring that she knew he meant it. No matter how hurt he got by things, he would <em> never </em>let it out on family, no matter how bad it got. </p><p>__</p><p> </p><p>    George eventually went back to his room after talking about a few things with Amber. They talked about their mom, the party yesterday, but as soon as she brought up the royals, he changed the subject almost suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>    He doesn’t want to think about them, and Amber stopped talking about them after that.</p><p> </p><p>    He slides on his shoes, throws on a coat and walks right back to the family room, making his way to the door. “I’m gonna go out with Nick.” He blurts out, not giving her time to answer before rushing out.</p><p> </p><p>    Nick has been George’s best friend for longer than he can remember. He was there for almost every big moment in George’s life, and George was there for almost all of Nick’s. That, all by itself, made them close. But the fact that they told each other everything made them even closer. </p><p> </p><p>    George isn’t going to hesitate to tell Nick about his thoughts at the festival. He knows he needs to get it off his chest, and Nick is the first person he could think of that would listen. </p><p> </p><p>    He makes his way to his town’s small opening. It's the place almost everyone met at. Not as big as the palace’s town, but it was decent. Usually no one is there on a Tuesday. That’s the reason they decided to meet there every Tuesday at 2pm. Oddly specific, but they always held their word to it.</p><p> </p><p>    Once George got close, he already saw Nick leaning against one of the fence posts, playing with his fingers while looking around at the area around him. It looked as though he had never been there before, even though they had been meeting in the same spot for the past 3 years now. It had always changed, but they finally stuck with a place.</p><p> </p><p>    George started running now, causing Nick’s eyes to shoot up. George tacked the frightened boy, causing them to both bust out in cackles and snorts. They were always playful with each other, getting their clothes, at the least, slightly dusty from the dry dirt they sat on.</p><p> </p><p>    “What’s up, man?” Nick chuckled out, collecting himself from the laughing fit he had. He always loosened around George, but he always knew when to shut himself up. Especially when George looked like he had something on his mind.</p><p> </p><p>    George cleared his throat, looking down at the ground almost immediately. He wasn’t expecting Nick to know that he needed to talk about something. He hated that about him. He hated that he just knew, even though they were best friends for the longest time.</p><p> </p><p>    “Yeah, uh..” The thought alone made George’s hands sweat. <em> Not again </em>he thought to himself. He really couldn’t calm down when he thought of the prince. Never.</p><p> </p><p>    That was, until he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. “You’re alright, Gogy.” Nick spoke out reassuringly, chuckling again. “It’s me you're talking to. You really think I’m gonna make fun of you?”</p><p> </p><p>    George thought for a moment. Thought about all the times they would talk about girls they saw while walking to places. How they would love to talk to them, but they were too shy to. Plus, they didn’t want to be weird.</p><p>   </p><p>    He thinks of how many times he had faked it recently. Faked talking about girls when they were actually boys. He didn’t want to talk about that to Nick, mainly because he didn’t want Nick to think he was weird or something. But more because he wasn’t ready.</p><p> </p><p>    But Dream was different. Something about Dream made George want to actually talk about it. </p><p> </p><p>    When he came back to his senses, he looked over at Nick, who was patiently waiting for George to tell him what he was thinking about.</p><p> </p><p>    “At the festival yesterday,” George began, “I was just looking at the royals, watching them walk out as everyone else was. But, once the prince walked out..” He stopped. Was he really going to say this? Explain the thoughts that have been eating at him for a year now? </p><p> </p><p>    Nick put his hand back on his shoulder, which calmed George down once again. “I felt my heart speed up.” He continued. “It was weird. But, it wasn’t at the same time. Ever since I had seen him in the market area around a year ago, casually strolling and waving at the townspeople, I haven’t looked at him the same. Not at all.” </p><p> </p><p>    George sighed, beginning to play with his own fingers now. “Go on.” Nick said softly, looking very invested in the story. He wasn’t judging George at all. He was completely understanding, and that’s what caused George to feel comfortable enough to be straightforward with him. </p><p> </p><p>    “Nick, I want to talk to Dream. Not just talk, but get to know him, y’know?” George spoke calmly now, letting out a relieved sigh. “But, he’s royalty. I have no idea how to even get a single word to him, considering I’m so low in the economy here.” He scoffed, leaning back on the fence post next to Nick.</p><p> </p><p>    They both went silent as they thought. But then, Nick broke the silence. “Write him a letter.”</p><p> </p><p>    George turned his head quickly towards Nick, his eyes glowing and his cheeks a soft red. “Will you help me write it?” George asked nicely, and that caused Nick to smile. “Why of course I will, lovebird.” That got a chuckle out of the both of them.</p><p> </p><p>    George was actually going to do this.</p><p>__</p><p> </p><p>    “Do you want it to be subtle or straightforward?’ Nick asked, twirling the pencil in his hand as he looked towards George. George’s head shot up. “What are you gonna write about?” He sounded alerted, like he was just told that there were intruders in the kingdom or something.</p><p> </p><p><em>     “Relax..” </em> Nick said with a sly smile. “I was just going to tell him your undying love for him.” He joked, which got the expected reaction from George.</p><p> </p><p>    George shoved Nick from the chair, causing him to fall face first onto the floor. George snorted at that, but his focus went right back to the letter.</p><p> </p><p>    He was just going to talk about how he would like to meet him. Simple, right? Nothing more, nothing less. Just a harmless meeting.</p><p> </p><p>    He decided to add in that he saw him in the bakery, and even though he thought it could be kind of creepy, what else could he add? He had no idea, so he just added what he thought.</p><p> </p><p>    His writing got faster as he finished off the letter, tossing the pencil down on the desk with a sigh as he leaned his head back in the chair.</p><p> </p><p>    “May I read it?” Nick spoke out, following the sigh. “Sure, I guess you can.” George looked over as the boy hopped up, grabbing the letter and began reading.</p><p> </p><p>    While he did so, George’s head ran wild. He’s really doing this. He’s going to send the prince a letter. What if the king or queen reads it first? What if it didn’t go directly to the prince, and they kept George from returning to the palace because he ‘seemed too strange’? There were many outcomes, but the main one that stuck up front was the fact that this letter might actually get George to Dream.</p><p> </p><p>    “I think it sounds great.” Nick blurted out after finishing, snapping George out of his thoughts. “You really think so?”</p><p> </p><p>    Nick’s face went stern. “Have I ever lied to you?” That got a laugh from George. He felt stupid. “No, you haven’t.” George spoke out, defeated.</p><p> </p><p>    Nick only gave him a soft smirk, grabbing an envelope from George’s drawer, along with a stamp. He folded the letter and slid it into the envelope, stamping the top right corner, and printed out ‘Prince Dream Unitatis’ in the middle, handing it back to George.</p><p> </p><p>    “Let’s go put this in the palace box.” Nick smiled, jogging out the door, George following behind nervously. He was really doing this.</p><p> </p><p>    He was really giving the prince a letter.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>mm yes, a cliffhanger. delicious. ill try my best to update this as soon as i can because im such a productive person. watch me focus on this more than school lolol.</p><p> </p><p>anyways if you read this far, i love you and heres a cookie and my heart. i really appreciate it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. READ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream recieved the letter George had sent him, and something about it caused Dream to feel something. Something new.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Dream had been locked up in his room all day, cleaning and organizing. It’s too large for him, the space bare from his disinterest in collecting things besides his small rocks he has displayed in a closed glass shelf. He has gained an attachment to those rocks, them being the only things he had collected since his youth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    He misses the free life. Misses running around with his friends and laughing his cares away. He had always wanted to be high in the economy, but he didn’t expect it to be like this. Nothing like this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Work piles on his back everyday, and he had to always make sure he kept a good reputation on himself. He has to maintain satisfactory behavior all the time. He has to make sure that he never slipped up on anything, and that all on its own was stressful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    But what was worse, is he had to force himself to do things he didn’t want to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    His parents are <em> extremely </em>old fashioned. They expect the prince to find a perfect princess to wed. Only a princess.  But, he doesn’t want that. Not at all. He doesn’t care who he finds, whether it be a man or woman. He just wants to find someone he loved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    His parents, on the other hand, want him to become wedded to a princess with a wealthy family, in which they will receive a large sum of money. Even though, in Dream’s eyes, they don’t need it, his parents are selfish. They want it anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Dream would do anything to escape the life he’s living. <em> Anything. </em>He’d kill if it meant he’d be taken from his family. He hated it. Hated the way his appearance made everyone in the kingdom silence, and bow down to him. Hated that everyone feared him. It was extremely unsettling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    That’s the reason that, when he gets the chance, he slips past the guards to just stroll around town. To make himself feel free, and to give himself a breath of fresh air. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    He always got stuck in thoughts like this. He wished they would come true, but knowing he’s next to inherit the throne, he won’t get that opportunity. Not in this lifetime.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    And, like always, something snapped himself out of his thoughts. This time, it being a faint knock on his bedroom door. Unexpected, and that’s what made him jump more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “Come in.” Dream spoke in a tired voice, stretching his arms out in front of him. He watched as the door creaked open, revealing one of the maids. “Your majesty, a letter has arrived for you.” She had a small, tender voice. She held out the letter for Dream to receive, nodding as she left and closed the door behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Dream looked at the letter curiously. He had never received a letter directly for him. Ever. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    His eyes were full of interest as he carefully opened the letter, sliding out the folded paper and set it upon his desk. He was almost too scared to open it, staring at it closely. What if it was a death note or something?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    He shooed those thoughts away, gently unfolding it, his hands shaking. After completely unfolding it, he held it with both hands, reading over the neatly written words that trailed down the whole page. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    He was shocked as to what it said, his heart beating slightly faster than before. He set it down, looking out his window at the open square in the middle of town. Someone wants to meet him, of all people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>__</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Dream thought for what felt like hours, deciding what to do with this letter he had received. He eventually decided to slip it into his drawer where no one would find it, and slid out another sheet of paper. He laid it gently on his desk, grabbing a pen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    He brought the tip to the paper, but his mind went blank. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “You’ve got to be kidding me.” He scoffed out, looking around as if the words were going to flow through the cracks of the window or something. He felt his face flush. Placing a hand on his warm cheek, he rested his elbow on the table, eyeing the surroundings outside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    He’s never had an issue writing back to letters his family had received. But, it was different when it was his own letter to someone he had never met.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    But then, he remembered the bakery. Remembered the boy he had seen look away almost immediately after making eye contact. He couldn’t remember his face, but he remembered it happening. How it made his own body tense up a little. He told himself that it’s normal for people to do that when making eye contact with him. He is the prince, is he not?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    But, that small interaction was different to Dream. He caught himself thinking about it a few times after it had occurred, once even during the festival. His heart raced faster now as his face heated up more. He was nervous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    The thoughts made him feel strangely safe, though. He felt as though he didn’t limit himself to what he liked. But, then he remembered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    He is not allowed to meet with people who are not inside the palace walls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    His body weakened as he looked at his walls now. He felt anger, but he didn’t dare to show it, for he knows the trouble he would get in. He grabbed the pen, and began to write. He wrote until he couldn’t think of any new words. He made sure he was to explain everything to the boy, feeling terrible for the circumstances he’s in, even though it wasn’t his fault. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>__</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    After many crumpled papers and scratching out words or even sentences, Dream had finished the letter he would send back to the boy. He gently folded the delicate paper, grabbing the special envelopes he had saved for when he had his own letter to write back to, sliding one out of the box.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    He would keep this letter close to his heart. It meant a lot to him. It made him feel loved in a way. Like someone actually appreciated him for him, and not just his status. His heart feels warm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    He feels wanted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    He sat for a few seconds before letting his lips connect with the paper. Nothing was left on it, but he knew he did it. And for some reason, he didn’t regret doing it. He felt it was necessary. He then slid the paper softly into the envelope, sticking the fold down before flipping it over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    He grabbed the pen again, writing ‘To George’ in cursive, very different from George’s handwriting. He even put a small star next to his name for a little touch. He smiled at it before placing George’s home location, for which he copied from George’s envelope.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Before standing up, he looked at the letter for another second, walking out with a soft smile as he spotted a maid already in the hallway. “Ma’am,” He called out towards her direction, causing her to turn around immediately and walk quickly towards him, “can you deliver this letter please? And make it quick, I would like not to wait for something as big as this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “Well if I may ask, your majesty, what is this f-” She began, but Dream cut her off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “Please, do not worry. Just deliver the letter as soon as you may.” He spoke sternly, turning back to his room, slipping past his door and shutting it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    He threw himself back on his bed, feeling his heart beat out of his chest. He feels an indescribable excitement. Something he hasn’t felt in a long while. He enjoys the feeling very much, placing his hand onto his beating heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    After this day, he’s almost sure the boy wouldn’t leave his mind. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>              <em> “George..” </em> He thought to himself. <em> “What a beautiful name.” </em> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>YEAH YEAH IK ITS A SHORT ASS CHAPTER DONT REMIND ME</p>
<p> </p>
<p>also updates might be slow because im going back to school. im sorry :(</p>
<p> </p>
<p>next, you may have noticed one of the tags changed to “RESOLVED sexual tension” because YK THE VIBESS</p>
<p> </p>
<p>lastly ALREADY OVER 100 HITS?? UH??? ily all sm wtf.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>